Beginnings
by Chloejam
Summary: The Start of something new.


Bo looked at Lauren across the room and was surprised by what she saw.  
Lauren dancing? To abba? It was just too cute..  
She watched as Lauren swung her hips. She couldn't recall ever seeing the doctor cut loose and continued to watch until an ahem brought her back to where she was.  
Kenzi smiled and watched Bo watch Lauren.  
It must have been loud as Lauren suddenly stopped and looked around.  
If there was any other time she had been more embarrassed she didn't know when that was.

All three were silent until kenzi started clapping.  
"Woo, that was some hot moves."  
Lauren rolled her eyes and turned off the music.  
She began fumbling around her desk, trying to do anything but stare at Bo.  
She felt that she had been stripped bare, in front of the one woman she felt the most attracted to.  
She took a deep breath, she was a professional, she would get through this.

"Did we have a meeting?"  
Bo kept smiling and in Kenzi's direction tipped her head. Kenzi got the subtle sign and left.  
"No, but you can dance for me anytime"  
This was not what Lauren wanted, to be anyone's idea of a cheap date.  
She tried smiling and brushing if off, but Bo came closer.  
So close that Lauren could still smell the shampoo in her hair. Strawberries...

Bo smiled devilishly knowing what this was doing to Lauren. Her eyes said one thing. But her body was a whole other story.  
Lauren took a step back and banged into her desk. There was no more room to go.  
Before she could speak again, Bo pressed against her and kissed her full on the lips. No warning, no notice. Lauren felt herself give in, and Bo in return took this as a good sign to melt into her. Just as the kiss was becoming more intense, Lauren pushed her away.

"Whoa, just whoa" Lauren barely gasped. Bo still and would always have this effect on her.  
Bo smiled and came forward once more. But this time Lauren was too fast and moved to the other side of the room. She mentally shook herself and asked what she was doing. Here was a beautiful, sweet woman in front of her and she had detached herself. She honestly thought she had gotten better at this. Ever since Nadia and her had decided to go their separate ways, she was trying, she really was.  
Now this felt like a setback.  
All the while, she was having this internal debate in her, Bo stood patiently and watched Lauren. She got this slight wrinkle between her eyes whenever she was deep in thought. She could just imagine that she was already regretting letting her guard down. It was too soon after having to say goodbye to not only someone she had been both emotionally and physically invested in; but the ensuing guilt that had followed immediately after Nadia had woken up from her five year coma. Bo was getting ready to go, when Lauren came over and slipped something in her hand.

One word...dinner.  
Bo smiled and nodded.

The next night, Bo did one final swept around what she and Kenzi fondly called the shack before hearing the door knock once. Only Lauren would be towards the point.  
She walked to the door, smoothing her hair along the way and was ready to show Lauren a great night.  
Instead she found herself coming face to face with Dyson. She inwardly sighed.  
"Hi, what's up?"  
Dyson took in the attire and looked behind her at the normally cosy but clustered home.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Yes, you are," Lauren stated, coming up the walk.  
Both Bo and Dyson turned to see the blonde looking well UN Lauren esque. First all was missing the general lab coat, which Bo sometimes thought she might sleep in, and was replaced with skin tight jeans and a sequined top, yes that's right sequins. Shaking herself from all the mental images that had started to take place, she stepped back to let her in.  
"She's right, you are. Can this wait Dyson?"  
Dyson knew when to take a hint. He saluted and bid them farewell.  
Bo closed the door behind her and accepted the wine Lauren held out. Lauren walked on and Bo took the time to savour each swaying of the doctor's hips.

Before long they had entered the bedroom, dinner was done and cleared up. They even managed a movie, although Lauren had to sit far enough away so she didn't jump Bo.  
While at the same time, Bo was thinking fuck me already. With the end credits rolling on the screen, Bo stood up, flicked the remote on the couch and looked Lauren in the eye that clearly said, you, me bed NOW...

Lauren didn't object, and silently followed Bo, she had been here once before and it hadn't exactly turned out, to either one's satisfaction. Being here again brought back painful memories and Lauren had to turn away as a single tear escaped.

Bo came up behind her and gently caressed her shoulders. She turner her around and kissed her softly on the lips...  
"I know" was all she had to say.  
She led her to the bed and began undressing her slowly. Lauren stopped her and said "Do you mind if we just lay down first, I feel that we need to get to know each other." she stopped, thinking how weird this would sound to a succubus.  
But Bo smiled and moved closed to Lauren.  
"What would you like to know?"

The next day the sun came through Bo's windows. It took Lauren a few moments to realise where she was. Bo was asleep in her arms, they were still fully clothed and Lauren took the time to recall the previous evening…  
"So then this guy comes out of nowhere and takes me down..." Bo was talking animatedly about one of many adventures between running away from home and coming to find out she was fae. Lauren was rapt with attention.  
Bo continued "So I'm totally pinned right and I can't you know, do my thing... but at that moment I realise my left foot is just about aligned with his manlihood and bam its all over red rover"  
Lauren didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh. She just couldn't get enough of her stories, and that she was here again after so long. It felt so right and so comfortable.

Bo stirred beside her and Lauren looked down and smiled. Yes it had been a great night indeed. Bo didn't take her eyes of her as she began to get undressed. Yesterday was amazing with both of their stories being told, but she wanted nothing more to taste the beautiful doctor and make her scream out her pleasure.  
Lauren mirrored Bo and took of her jeans. It was not long before they were both naked and grinning like two high school girls. Bo kissed her and then all faded away..

"I love you"

Bo was taken aback. She had not expected Lauren to say that so soon. But knew, she loved Lauren too, had been in love with her from the day they met. And knew that all she wanted was right here, right now. In this room forever.


End file.
